Traditionally, barbecues, grills and other typically outdoor cooking apparatus have not included means for automatically managing the temperature of an interior of the apparatus. Control of temperature is often managed manually by observation (or sensing) of a temperature state of the cooking apparatus, and manually adjusting the temperature to attempt to achieve a desired temperature.